memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Sundered
Introduction The year is 2298. Five years after the presumed death of Captain James T. Kirk, the , commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu, is at the forefront of exploration, diplomacy, and the defense of the Federation. Unprecedented peace talks with the violently xenophobic Tholian Assembly trigger a deadly confrontation aboard the Excelsior. Now Sulu and his crew--including Chekov, Rand, Chapel, Tuvok, and Akaar--are thrust into an unexpected conflict between the Tholians and a mysterious new enemy, the Neyel...whose origins, if revealed, could lead to war with Earth itself. As the Tholians weave a web of vengeance, the Excelsior is flung beyond the galaxy to discover the hidden truth about the alien Neyel, forcing Sulu to question where his responsibilities lie--with the fragile peace he must preserve, or with the victims of his own world's tragic past. References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Sayyid al-Adnan • Zafirah al-Arif • Norman Arce • Terim Azleya • Avram Baruch • Dennis Beauvois • Benrene • Christopher Brynner • Aidan Burgess • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Zefram Cochrane • Crellene • Dinrene • Shandra Docksey • Elkrene • Fekrene • Gavin • g'Isen • Graben • Claudia Hakidonmuya • P'mu'la Hopman • Jerdahn • Joh'jym • Kasrene • Kreutz • Lojur • Kerwin McNolan • Kuniko Mizuki • Moira • Mosrene • Heihachiro Nogura • Oratok • Prager • Janice Rand • William T. Riker • Safa • Lily Sloane • Hikaru Sulu • Sunak • Taskene • T'Lavik • T'Meni • Tosrene • Tuvok • Hanif Wafiyy • Wari • Wataryn • Lidia Song Wu • Yilskene Allah • Neil Armstrong • Isaac Asimov • Curzon Dax • Phillip Green • • Keel • Aleksei Leonov • Loskene • Losira • Gerard K. O'Neill • Sarek • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Starships and vehicles : • • Jeb'v Tholis ground car • ''Voskhod'' Locations :Earth • Gulf of Oman • India • L-5 Colonies • Pakistan • Plains of Gol • ShiKahr • Starbase 35 • T'Khut • Vanguard colony • • Vulcan's Forge 15 Lyncis • Ganjitsu • Ishikawa • Karachi • Khitomer • Lirillia • London • New Delhi • New York City • Praxis • Qilydra • Riyadh • Tel Aviv • Tholia • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Capellan • Denobulan • Halkan • Human (Fijian • Hopi • Irishman • Israeli) • Neyel • Oghen • Thelusian • Tholian • Vulcan Nasat • Terellian States and organizations :Boy Scouts of America • Brynner Information Systems • Eastern Coalition • Muslim Bloc • Pan-African Alliance • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Tholian Assembly • Union of Soviet Socialist Republics • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Science and technology :air • alien • animal • antimatter • blood • cell • computer • corpse • drug • ebola • energy • environment suit • eyelid • fur • hair • interspatial phenomena • kilogram • meter • microwave • mineral • monitor • monofilament • mushroom cloud • nuclear bomb • nuclear winter • optical telescope • orbit • particle • particle accelerator • plant • pressure suit • probe • radio • sarin • second • sensor drone • shields • space • spacewalk • starship • suitcase-nuke • telepathy • television • throat • time • toxin • universal translator • wavelength Ranks and titles :academic • admiral • advisor • ambassador • astronaut • captain • colonel • construction foreman • cosmonaut • diplomat • director • doctor • engineer • EV construction jockey • instructor • lieutenant • professor • senior officer • soldier • teacher • terrorist • Vulcan master • warlord Other references :2024 • 20th century • amusement park • asteroid • Bell Riots • blade • book • bridge • candle • century • chair • city • colony • conference room • crystalline • cub • day • desert • desk • electrical parade • emotion • euthanize • frog • genocide • god • graduation • Hebrew • helmet • humanoid • iron • Kahs-wan • katra • keethara • Khitomer crisis • knife • Kolinahr • language • Lattice • locker • logic • May • meditation • mind meld • month • mountain • nickel • nuclear war • ocean • orchid • pet • planet • Post-Atomic Horror • quarters • [[Rite of Tal'oth|ritual of tal'oth]] • rock • science • sehlat • seminary • sessilent • spirit • table • technology • Tholian silk • Thursday • T'Plana-Hath's Razor • tunic • war • weapon • week • winter • World War III • year • yellow alert Appendices Related stories * * *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' * * *''The Red King'' Related media Images suluSundered.jpg External link * Connections | nextpocket=Pathways | timeframe=Timeframe11| primary=2298| date1=2053 | prevdate1=Strangers from the Sky | nextdate1=Mestral}}| date2=2058 | prevdate2=The Immortality Blues | nextdate2=Star Trek: First Contact | date3=2063 | prevdate3=Star Trek: First Contact | nextdate3=Star Trek: First Contact | date4=2155 | prevdate4= | nextdate4=The Great Starship Race | date5=2169 | prevdate5=These Are the Voyages...| nextdate5=Spock's World | date6=2204 | prevdate6=Spock's World | nextdate6=Burning Dreams | date7=2265 | prevdate7= | nextdate7=Things Fall Apart| date8=2266 | prevdate8=Burning Dreams | nextdate8=Balance of Terror| date9=2268 | prevdate9=The Tholian Web| nextdate9=Devices and Desires| date10=2294 | prevdate10=Obligations Discharged| nextdate10=The Captain's Daughter| date11=2295 | prevdate11=Relics | nextdate11= | }} Sundered, The